


Tender Is The Touch

by SamuelJames



Category: London Spy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Alex is very different from any other man Danny has been with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Tender Is The Touch_   
>  _**Pairing:** Danny Holt/Alex Turner_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+_   
>  _**Summary:** Alex is very different from any other man Danny has been with._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon](caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html) for my own prompt  London Spy, Danny Holt/Alex Turner, tenderness. The completely unoriginal title comes from Blur._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Danny was used to rough frantic rushed sex with men whose names were mostly forgotten or never known to begin with, encounters beginning with a body pressed against his on the dancefloor and ending in a cubicle somewhere or on rare occasions in a stranger's flat.

Alex is a revelation, inexperienced but so gentle and eager to learn what Danny likes spending ages exploring Danny's body and seeing what makes him moan and it's amazing to feel so wanted and cared for by this beautiful man who somehow cut through all the bullshit of a usual hookup with his innocent vulnerability.

He's made Danny be different too so Alex will never feel used and it's why he gave Alex the first time he wishes he could have had himself.


End file.
